lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RabidDisneyWeirdo/A SPIN-off
This is a Spin-off about Spin - and not the action, the adorable little cutie who hates Leo! It follows Spin as he grows up into an amazing bionic hero! Main Titles What the music is like The theme is sung by Logan Fabbro. It starts with happy music that represents that Spin is young. Spin then comes on and changes it. Lyrics Logan: The littlest, cutest, bionic superhu- Max: That's not right! *changes the song* TBA Episode 001: Welcome to Spin's World Welcome to Spin's World is the first episode of Spin: The Bionic Boy!. This introduces Spin and many other characters. Overview ---- Spin, is a young boy, struggling to be a bionic superhero with just one ability. He gives us a tour and introduces some old and new characters to us. Plot ---- Spin comes to the camara. He introduces himself - with many interruptions from other characters. Then, the main titles come on. Spin starts to show us around the bionic academy, but Donald comes and asks what he's doing. Spin tells Donald, and Donald asks if he can sing the theme song for it. But Spin tells him that there is no theme song and that he's heard Donald's singing and he thinks it's terrible. Donald walks away saying that Spin's just jealous. Transcript ---- Key *Spin: Blue *Bob: Mint *Leo: Dark Red *Rocky: Orange *Bella: Green *Lolli: Magenta *Donald: Indigo *Sebastian: Red *Lexi: Pink Hi, my name's Spin and- -Hey spinning top, what ya doing? Leo, go away. No one likes you. And don't even think about boasting about your promotion. C'mon. I just want to know what my little bionib ballerina's doing. I'm making a video diary of my life here. NOW WILL YOU PLEASE GO AWAY!!!!!!! Okay, okay, I'm going. Don't get your knickers in a twist. *runs after Leo and drops the camera, then comes back* Now that, whatever he is, has gone. I can get on with this v-log. *Comes behind Spin and starts posing* *Comes and sees Bob posing and laughs, then walks over to Spin* What ya doing? Go away, I don't want any interruptions or things that can make this video terrible, like your asking if anyone's seen Tank after you and Sebastian lost him. Well, you might want to take out the... Bob. What, Bob? The Bob that's making stupid poses behind you. *Gives the camera to Lexi, who films Spin and Bob talking* Bob! What are you doing?!? Helping you, get more views. On YouTube, this one's gonna go viral! *looks at Lexi angrily* Get lost! You too, Lexi! Okay. *Walks off with the camera* And leave the camera. *Gets the camera off of Lexi* Main titles come on. Now, this is the training room, where we have classes - unless you're Lexi or Sebastian, then you just beg to get you're bionics back. Ha, ha, very funny. At least I go down fighting, you'd just cry. Shut up, Sebastian! Hey, Spin! What ya doing? Before I tell you what I'm doing, promote me for no reason like you did with Leo. I didn't promote Leo for no reason, I promoted him because he threw a tantrum, there's a difference. Yeah, one's stupid and one's more babyish then me! And I'm 8! So, are you gonna tell me what you're doing? Right, yeah. I'm making a video blog about my life here. Ooh, do you want me to sing a theme son for it? No, there isn't a theme song. Plus, I've heard your singing, I'd be doing everyone here who has ears a favour. Fine. I was going to give you my CD to listen to so you can make your decision, but now, I don't think I'll bother. Good, I don't want one! Finally, some peace and *Bella and Lolli come in* girls, go away. Why? It's you that needs to go away. It's time for advanced training, not little kid training. Fine, I'll go away. I'll finish this later. Spin, It's still filming Oh, thanks. See ya. Okay, this is my training. And mine! With him. And we used to have Leo, but he got a stupid promotion so he can't be here. Okay, kiddie winkles, time for training, yay! Hey, I might look like I'm two, and Bob might have the brain of a two year old- Hey! Shut up, Bob! But we're not two! I know, but you two are so cute I just want to talk to you like you are Lexi, get out. Only if you give me my bionics back. Lexi, get out! Okay, okay, I'm going. Thank you. It's only because I want to go annoy the other mentors No, it's because you want to annoy Sebastian. Is it? Yes because if you annoy Ada, Bree, Chase or Big D I'll make sure you never get your bionics back. Well, annoying Sebby's better than annoying no one. Cast ---- Main Cast *Max Charles as Spin *Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Jorge Blanco as Rocky *Logan Fabbro as Bella *Jenifer Pappas as Lolli Recurring Cast *Cole Ewing as Sebastian *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport *Marissa Cuevas as Lexi Category:Blog posts